


Happy.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Tommy- you can’t just make these fake realities to escape from the real one!-” Ranboo tried to reason with Tommy.Tommy went silent.“No Ranboo, I can.”Note: I am rewriting this because it is so bad and I was sleeper deprived.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Happy.

“Boys! Dinner!” Tommy heard Phil shout from downstairs, Tommy was sitting at his desk finishing his homework. 

“One second Phil!” Tommy shouted back and quickly finished his last problem for his math class. He put his pencil down and sighed, he stretched a little, he was sitting down for almost o̶n̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶n̶u̶t̶e̶ three hours, doing school work. College has been hard but his grades were decent. He stood up from his chair and headed downstairs.

He went into the small dining room which had a rectangle table with four seats. One for each of them, Wilbur, Tommy, Phil, and Techno. Techno, Phil, and Wilbur were all sitting down already. Tommy smiled.

Before he could sit down with them and be a happy family, Tommy heard someone say something behind him.

“Tommy.” Tommy’s smile dropped. It was Ranboo behind him. The room started to change, Phil, Wilbur, and Techno were gone. The room was empty now. The only thing in it was Tommy and Ranboo. 

“Tommy, you have to accept it.  **They’re dead.** ” Tommy didn’t want to accept it. He wanted a happy family. He didn’t want to listen to Ranboo. He didn’t want to accept that his family is gone. He didn’t want to accept his best friend was gone. 

“I… I can’t.” Tommy said, his eyes clouded with tears now. The room started to glitch, the walls slowly disappeared just to show a black void, the floor wasn’t there, yet Ranboo and Tommy were standing as if there was a floor there. 

“Ranboo-” Tommy’s voice cracked. “Ranboo- please, I want them back- I  _ need _ them back, I can’t live without them-”

“Tommy, this isn’t healthy. You need to stop doing this, you can’t just keep on lying to yourself. They’re gone, you can’t do anything to bring them back.”

Tommy turned around to face Ranboo. “B-but- They were right there- They were in front of me, we were gonna eat dinner like we used to! We were gonna sit down and talk, we were gonna-” Tommy eye’s were broken and traumatized, tears came out of his eyes.

“Tommy you know that wasn’t real. You know the  _ truth _ .” Ranboo said, his eyes locked with Tommy’s eyes, Ranboo doesn’t like eye contact but Tommy needed help. “Tommy- you can’t just make these fake realities to escape from the real one!-” Ranboo tried to reason with Tommy.

Tommy went silent. 

“No Ranboo, I  **can** .”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy was on a pirate ship, he was at the bow of the ship smiling, smelling the salty air from the sea water, the waves were choppy but Tommy didn’t care. Tommy looked behind him, he saw Phil at the wheel controlling the ship, Technoblade probably below the deck doing something but Wilbur was singing,

“ There once was a ship that put to sea,” Wilbur sang, Tommy continued with Wilbur and sang back,

“And the name of that ship was the Billy o' Tea” 

“The winds blew hard, her bow dipped down”

“Blow, me bully boys, blow”

“Soon may the Wellerman come

To bring us sugar and tea and rum

One day, when the tonguing' is done

We'll take our leave and go” Tommy and Wilbur sang together, he was with Wilbur again. 

  
  


H̶̯͕͓̰̿͝ͅe̷̗̟͍͇̋͑̄̄͐̑̈́͠ ̴̼̘͎͕̬̱͎͖̣̊̏̅̈̒͘͜͝ẅ̷̱̰͖́̅a̴̡͚̮̲̣̹̬̫̓̏̿̓̂͒̍̃̕s̴̨̡̛̥̼͍̬͓̱̳̒͗̑͒ͅ ̴̮̓͒̈́h̷̢̧̖̟͔̥̘̮̹͖̊͗̇̔ä̵̝́́̓p̵̡̤͈̳̾͂̂̒͐͋̊͋p̶̧̨̻̠͚͇͝ȳ̵̱̝͎̜̪͕̈́͐̊̊̕͝

  
  


Tommy looked back to the front of the ship to watch the waves crash into the ship but then disappear like it never happened. He had a grin on his face, his eyes shined a blue. He looked behind him again to talk to Wilbur and the smile faded. It wasn’t the Wilbur he just saw. Wilbur didn’t have a wound in his chest which was inflicted with a sword. 

“Tommy, you need to let go.” Wilbur said, Wilbur’s eyes weren’t the normal brown, they were gray and dead. Wilbur’s eyes were crying blue, it was getting on his sweater, staining it.

Tommy’s eyes flickered bright and blue to dull and dark, 

_ “I don’t think I can.” _

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

“Suck it green boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” Wilbur shouted. Tommy just gave up his discs for L’manberg’s independence and now everyone was celebrating. L’manberg won. 

__

Tommy laughed and smiled, beside Tommy was Tubbo also laughing and cheering, Fundy also doing the same. 

__

“Wilbur! Wilbur we won!” Tommy cheered.

__

“And it’s all because of you Tommy, I’m proud of you.” Wilbur said with a smile on his face. 

__

Everything started to flicker. The flag started flickering into the burned flag and L’manberg was filled with withers.

__

“Wait!- No no no-! Please-” Tommy begged, he wanted to stay, he wanted to be by Tubbo and Wilbur in L’manberg.

__

“Please….” Tommy said, his voice harsh and broken. Tommy fell to his knees. Tommy shut his eyes tight. His hands on his head like he was going crazy. 

__

“Tommy?”

__

“H-huh?” It was Wilbur who said that. Tommy opened his eyes again, it was L’manberg. L’manberg wasn’t burned down but Wilbur had the same wound as he did before.

__

“Are you okay?” Wilbur bent down on one knee to comfort Tommy. 

__

“No!” Tommy stood back up and stepped backwards away from Wilbur. “This-! This isn’t real!” Tommy shouted. 

__

Wilbur stood back up from one knee, “Tommy, what do you mean?” Wilbur’s eyes as gray as a gravestone but he looked confused.

__

“Stop!” Tommy shouted, falling to his knees, red energy came out of him, the setting changed back to the black void. 

__

Tommy looked around him, all around him were Wilbur, Techno, Philza, Tubbo, Fundy, and many more saying,

__

“ _ It’s your fault I’m dead Tommy!” _

__

_ “You ruined my life Tommy!” _

__

_ “The discs are objects Tommy! They aren’t people!” _

__

_ “ _ **_You’re the reason why everyone is dead._ ** ”

__  
  


“ **I KNOW!** ” Tommy shouted, making everyone shut up, “I know, I know it’s my fault, I know, I know-” but Tommy was interrupted.

__

Everyone disappeared, Wilbur, Techno, everyone was gone besides one person.  _ Ranboo.  _ “Tommy, it isn’t your fault.”

__

“But- it is! They just told me-” 

__

“Tommy, that was you telling yourself that it’s your fault, not Wilbur, not Techno, not Tubbo.” Ranboo put his hand out, 

__

“Tommy, it wasn’t your fault.” 


End file.
